1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly to a display apparatus having a display panel including sensors.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An image display apparatus that includes a touch panel does not require a separate external input device (e.g., a keyboard, a mouse, etc.). The touch panel may be disposed on a liquid crystal display panel displaying an image to receive positional information from a touch of a user. This positional information may be used to enter commands to control the display. For example, when a menu of command choices is displayed, the positional information may be used to determine which command to execute. When the touch panel is a separate panel from the liquid crystal display panel, optical characteristics of the liquid crystal display (e.g., brightness, viewing angle, etc.) may deteriorate. Further, the separate panel tends to increase the thickness of the liquid crystal display, which may not be desirable.